princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
"Be light for the world." If we lost anything in the Fall, it was each other. People now wrap themselves in an shell of cynicism and distrust to save themselves from humiliation and risk. They carry popular opinions like armor, not with conviction. People can't save each other if they can't understand each other and they can't save themselves if they don't even know who they are. Graces are the maidens of revelation. In ages past, they were teachers, leaders, lawmakers and judges who helped a species of almost-monkeys become a civilization. Now they continue their duty, although muted, in the modern world. Graces force those around them to look inside and confront what they find there. They are not malicious and they are not cruel they know there can be pain, but they only want to show everybody what they can already see: the golden light that could shine in all of humanity. Graces are people people. They like to know people, they like to hear about people, they like to be around people, and they like when people are people. Nothing pains them so much as someone denying their own humanity. Others would describe them as "intrusive" or "presumptuous" always nosing into other people's business and offering advice when none is solicited. A Grace might be written off as naive or idealistic, for all her proselytizing about honestly. They due tend to be outspoken and emotional. They never restrain themselves from speaking what's on their mind or in their heart and might be no strangers to embarrassment because of it. Dreams Graces dream of fantastic journeys across the world, witnessing moments of beauty and love unique to civilizations they've never even dreamed of. They walk in the shadows of Divine Idols and sit at the feet of Holy Teachers whose mysterious but weighty words seem to hold all the solutions to their problems, if they could just decipher them. But as the wind turns cold and the stars fall from the sky, the people turn into silent shadows who drift about in a monochrome haze and everywhere she travels is the same unending dusk. Magic Graces have affinity for the Bless, Connect and Govern Charm families. Starting Graces get one transformed Attribute dot in either Presence or Manipulation. Duties Graces recover their magic whenever they convince someone to open up and act on their virtuous impulses, instead of suppressing them out of fear or shame. This covers situations such as convincing an addict to seek out help, easing the anger between antagonistic relatives, getting a classmate to study for her own sake instead of cheating, or even just helping someone act on their crush. Graces also refresh their magic by governing an organization or society. Turning a petition into a law, making executive decisions in a company or working as a judge are all sacred duties to the Graces. Oaths First Oath: Whenever people ask "Why doesn’t somebody do something?" - they mean me. I must make sure that things get done and vital needs are met; if no one else takes responsibility and I can do the job, I am responsible. Second Oath: I cannot isolate myself from the people I wish to help, how can I improve their lives if I don’t even talk to them about those lives? Third Oath: I must be honest, not manipulative. Mine is the magic to build trust and bring people together, not the power to turn people into tools. Stereotypes :Champions: What will you fight for? Me perhaps? :Menders: You can only do so much by treating the symptoms. :Seekers: Look as much as you want, I have no skeletons in my closet. :Troubadors: I'll lead them, you shall inspire them. :Vampires: Explain to me again how your civilisation is anything of the sort. :Werewolves: I might never know loyalty like you, but your pack has five. In a week I could make fifty friends. :Mages: Their magic isolates them from their fellow man. Nothing good can come of it. :Prometheans: You want me to teach you how to be human? Well you've come to the right person. :Changelings: If you're not careful a faerie can turn your words on you. :Sin-Eaters: This mythology was stolen from Dragonlance, and it sounds like you wrote this code of honour while you were drunk! Is there nothing of substance to your society? :Mummies: A leader and a servant, I would like the dichotomy. If only it wasn't so dysfunctional. :Beasts: I've dedicated my life to helping people unlearn the lessons you teach. :Mad Scientists: So if I get the institute to appologise for laughing at your research will you destroy the killbots? No? Do you even know what you want?! :Leviathans: A society is it's citizens not it's leader. If you don't believe me, just look at those monsters. :Hunters: Defending yourself is admirable, but fighting outside society can lead to dark places. :Mortals: Stop calling it cheesy when it's true. The power really is inside you if you just believe in yourselves. Inspirations Hinamori Amu Next: Mender Category:Calling Category:Splats